Por ella
by Igni
Summary: Ola! Bueno, fic mu triste,sobre todo al final, 1 sólo cap. Draco se obsesiona con Ginny, sin embargo ninguna historia de amor termina bien...rEspero que os guste. 1bsote.


HOLA! QUE TAL! BUENO, ESTO SON LAS DELIRACIONES DE MI MENTE CUANDO NO CONSIGO DORMIR, A MI ME PARECE UNA HISTORIA MUY TRITE, PERO OPINAR VOSOTRS

Draco Malfoy la miró por encima de su libro muy cuidadoso de que nadie se fijaba que la miraba. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento brusco de cabeza y suspiró. No entendía como se había colado en sus pensamientos aquella chica, más que colado se los había quitado, ya que ahora no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese en ella.

Era parecido a una pequeña obsesión, se sentía mal si estaba mucho tiempo sin verla, sin saber que se encontraba bien. Tenía su imagen metida en la cabeza desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba. Cuando pasaba al lado suyo sentía que algo muy dentro de si dejaba de funcionar.

Ginny Weasley alzó la mirada y Draco bajo inmediatamente la suya, para que no levantara sospechas, si ella se enteraba que él la miraba sería su fin.

Volvió a alzar la mirada como si pensara mirando el techo, comprobando si ella le miraba. Desde luego, no lo hacía. Suspiró cansado y la siguió mirando.

Aquella chica le fascinaba, como miraba sus pergaminos con tanta concentración, como se golpeaba suavemente la cabeza con la pluma. Le tenía completamente domado, si en ese mismo momento le llegase a mirar seguro que moriría, aunque al menos lo haría feliz.

Sonrió, siempre soñaba con ella, siempre, se imaginaba que ella era suya y... Dios, esa chica le hacía perder la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso cuando vio como ella se recostaba en la silla y miraba hacia su derecha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y miró hacia donde miraba su ángel, Potter... Draco contrajo la cara con puro asco y observó apretando las tapas del libro que hacía que leía con fuerza, dejando pequeñas marcas. Algún día... sería él quien matase a Potter, de eso estaba seguro. Sus ojos le picaron cuando vio como ese desgraciado se agachaba al lado de Ginny y le daba un pequeño beso en la boca.

Apartó los ojos sin poder soportarlo y se los frotó con insistencia. En los momento así , la odiaba, la odiaba por preferir a el estúpido de Potter antes que a él, a él, que tantas cosas podía ofrecerla, tantas cosas, podía ofrecerle la luna, el sol, podía ofrecerle el mundo entero si se lo pidiese, pero su odio no duraba ni dos segundos, ya que se acordaba de su sonrisa y eso hacía que olvidara todo... su sonrisa... sonrisa que jamás era para él, solo para el estúpido de Potter. Por esa sonrisa la seguiría a donde ella le pidiese, le seguiría y luego si es necesario la volvería a traer en brazos. Volvió a mirarla. Sólo estaba a dos mesas de distancia, sin embargo sentía como si estuviese a varios kilómetros de distancia. Harry le susurraba cosas al oído y Ginny sonreía. Imbécil, murmuró en bajo.

Ginny alzo la mirada y su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, que no fue capaz de bajar la suya a tiempo y se quedo mirándola, sin ser capaz de dejar de hacerlo. Ginny alzo la ceja y le puso mala cara, a Draco se le rompió algo muy dentro de si mismo, sin embargo no dejo que ninguna emoción se viera en su rostro. Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry y entonces Draco pudo respirar por fin. Se levantó cerrando el modesto libro que siempre hacía que leía cuando en verdad la miraba. Ni siquiera le importaba por la página que estuviese, tan sólo lo abría. Salió de la biblioteca y caminó con la mirada baja hacia su sala. En el camino se encontró con Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, que andaba por los pasillos mascando chicle, este le miró alzando una ceja y ando a su lado.

Draco- dijo a modo de saludo.

Blaise- murmuró con la moral por los suelos.

¿Qué pasa- pregunto sin mirarle. Draco se encogió de hombro- Has vuelto a espiarla ¿Verdad- Draco miró hacia el otro lado.-Tío, estás loco. Lo tuyo con ella es imposible, olvídala- dijo apretándole el brazo. Draco le miró.

No puedo.

Eso es una tontería, venga, ven conmigo y yo haré que la olvides, ayer me presentaron a unas chiquillas que quitan el aire.

No Blaise, olvídalo.- Blaise bufó.

Esto es ridículo. No puedo creerme que te haya pillado así la Weasley.

Necesito ayuda.

¿Para olvidarte de ella- preguntó esperanzado.

Para conseguirla.- Blaise rodó los ojos.

Draco, escúchame, y escúchame bien, olvida a esa chica. Es así de simple, no permitas que te enganche tanto.

Demasiado tarde.- Blaise bufó.

Draco sonrió y se paró frente la pared falsa que daba la entrada de su sala común, en donde susurró la contraseña, haciendo que la pared se abriese para dejarles pasar.

Nada más entrar Pansy Parkinson se acercó a ellos, llevando en sus manos unas cartas.

Draco, Blaise, han llegado cartas para todos- dijo tendiéndoselas, Draco cogió la suya mirando a Pansy.

¿A todos?

Son ordenes...- Draco abrió su carta a toda velocidad y se separó del resto de la gente para leerla en paz. En ella ponía que los mortifagos estaban planeando un ataque a Hogwarts, y que ellos, los slyhterins hijos de mortifagos, deberían ayudarles abriendo puertas y algunas ordenes más que Draco no se molestó en leer. Sin embargo una frase se grabo para siempre en su memoria.

"Terminaremos con todos los sangre sucia y con los magos que no merezcan vivir", eso significaba sólo una cosa. Miró a Blaise, que le miraba sin expresión. Se acercó a él.

No permitiré que la toquen- murmuró lleno de odio.

Draco... esto es lo mejor, deja que pase y...

No- gritó, atrayendo todas las miradas de la sala, se acercó más a Blaise. -Moriré antes que dejar que la toquen un solo pelo de la cabeza.- le miró un momento antes de salir escopetado a su cuarto.

Se acostó en su cama y aplastó su cara contra la suave almohada. No, no iba a llorar, no podía llorar, los Malfoy no lloran... verdad? Su cuerpo se convulsiono con una sacudida y un suave quejido broto de la garganta de Draco. Por que era todo tan difícil? Todo esto no pasaría si no fuese un Malfoy, a lo mejor así podría estar con ella, abrazarla en los momentos difíciles, hacerla reír en los tristes, protegerla a cualquier medio si la cosa se ponía mal... ¿Por qué sólo podía pensar en ella? A lo mejor Blaise tenía razón, a lo mejor si dejaban que la mataran todo se terminaría... no, ya que jamás podría olvidarla, y eso sería peor... prefería vivir observándola desde las sombras a vivir sin su presencia.

Esa no noche no pudo dormir.

Draco se levantó el primero, esa noche sería el ataque, era domingo, no había clases. Bajó a desayunar solo, no había casi nadie, un momento, Ginny estaba, la miró al entrar en el Comedor, y la miró al desayunar. A decir verdad no pudo despegar la mirada de ella en toda la mañana. Ella comía con Hermione, hablando de algún tema sin importancia, Draco sonrió, Granger no saldría viva ese día, seguro. Y sin embargo deseó ser ella, para que Ginny le mirase como la miraba a ella, sin miedo, sólo con amistad. Un golpe a su derecha le sobresaltó.

Draco- la voz de Blaise sonó como algo molesto a sus oídos.

Blaise- contestó mirando aun a Ginny.

Esta tarde, si te ven protegiéndola...

Me da igual.- miró a Blaise.- tu haz lo que quieras.

Draco no seas cabezota por Dios.

Draco volvió la vista a Ginny, que en ese momento se levantaba con la mochila al hombro, lo que evidenciaba que iba a la biblioteca, se levantó empujando a Blaise, que intentaba retenerlo, y la siguió silenciosamente por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts.

Draco tomó asiento en la mesa de siempre con el libro de siempre que se sacó de su bolsillo, ya ni recordaba el título de este, se recostó en la silla y abrió el libro por una página de la mitad escogida al azar. De improviso alzó la mirada, en donde ya estaba Ginny sentada, haciendo su tarea, sin darse cuanta que unos ojos fríos la miraban. Unos ojos fríos llenos de sentimientos intentando aflorar a la superficie.

La observó, la observó durante media hora, media hora en la que ella no alzó la mirada ni una sola vez, hasta que de pronto cerró el libro del que estaba sacando información de un golpe, finalizando su redacción. Alzó la mirada y Draco bajó la suya, sin saber si ella le miraba o no. Volvió a alzarla y la vio mirándole. Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se levantó, Draco volvió la mirada a su libro mientras percibía como ella se acercaba a él.

El mundo se freno a su alrededor, se moría de miedo, aunque nunca llegó a demostrarlo. Ginny se paró justo delante de él, pero Draco no la miró, si lo hacía seguro que no podría decir nada ni hacer nada. Sin embargo, el tenerla delante, tan cerca, hacía que se volviese completamente loco, estaba a menos de un metro, cerró los ojos un momento y se tranquilizó.

Malfoy- dijo su suave voz. Draco dejó de respirar, las manos le temblaban débilmente, sujetó con más firmeza el libro.- Malfoy me oyes- no la miró.- Malfoy estoy hablando contigo.- Draco miró a su alrededor, la persona más cercana de la biblioteca estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera podría verlos. Miró a Ginny de refilón.

Qué quieres.

Verás hay algo que no entiendo.- Draco siguió con la vista clavada en el libro- porqué siempre estás con ese libro, algunas veces por el final, otras por el principio, pero siempre con ese libro- Draco se quedó congelado, eso significaba que se fijaba en él, alzó la mirada y la vio, de pie, delante de él, abrió un poco la boca, pero no salió sonido de ella. Se sentía como a un pez al que hubieran sacado de agua, no podía respirar.

Estas bien- Ginny inclinó la cabeza- te has puesto pálido.

Draco no lo soportó más, se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, huyendo de la mirada de Ginny.

Bajó a su cuarto sin detenerse ni una sola vez, una vez dentro se sentó en su cama y dejó el libro en ella. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, respirando agitadamente. Como podía ella saber que siempre estaba con ese libro, casi nunca le miraba ¿verdad?. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. No, no podía permitir que la pasase nada esa noche. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarlo todo. Su imagen invadió toda su mente, le sonreía, sus cabellos rojos le caían por la cara graciosamente. Se entregó por completo a esa imagen, y, sin quererlo, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Draco dormía ajeno a todo y a todos, cuando un grito lejano lleno por completo la sala. Abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó. Se miró el reloj de muñeca, ya era muy tarde. Salió a su sala, prácticamente desierta excepto por una persona sentada en su sillón. Draco miró a Blaise con horror.

Ya están aquí- Blaise asintió.- Por que no me avisaste!

Draco así es mejor- Draco se abalanzó sobre él y le pegó un puñetazo en el mentón para salir corriendo de la sala inmediatamente después.

Todos los pasillos que recorría, estaban plagados de niños corriendo y gritando, se topó con algunos slytherin que le sonrieron. E incluso divisó alguna que otra sombra negra de los mortífagos que en ese momentos estaban atacando Hogwarts. Llegó al Gran Comedor, que era un caos total, profesores gritaban, niños corrían. Se acercó a Ron Weasley y a Harry Potter, que hablaban entre ellos a gritos.

Donde esta Hermione- chilló Ron.

No lo sé- contestó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos- Y Ginny- Ron le miró con horror.

Dijo que iba a salir a pasear a- Draco no dejo que acabara la frase, salió corriendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin parar siquiera a respirar.

Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, sintiéndose miserable. Si le pasara algo a ella no podría soportarlo.

Cruzó los terrenos de Hogwarts y buscó a su preciado ángel. Su corazón en ese momento no estaba con él. Corrió por todas partes, buscándola desesperadamente, hasta que la encontró.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Ginny Weasley descansaba en el césped, cerca del lago, con la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado, la luz de la luna la iluminaba débilmente. Se acercó a ella temblando. Esta dormida, murmuró mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Le giró la cabeza y observó sus ojos cerrados.

Ginny... despierta- dijo agarrándole el brazo. Ginny abrió los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

Draco...- murmuró a la nada, Draco, la miró desesperado.

Estoy aquí, tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Te pondrás bien.- dijo sonriendo mientras la examinaba buscando alguna herida visible.

Donde estás- dijo alzando la mano. Draco gimió desesperado y la agarró la mano, sin poder evitar que las suyas propias le temblaran excesivamente.

Estoy aquí...- Poso un suave beso en su mano y la miró.

Draco, lo siento.- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

¿Qué- la cogió de la mejilla, tocando su suave piel, Ginny respiró hondamente.

Siempre supe que me mirabas.- Draco abrió la boca asombrado.

Ginny alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo. Pero de pronto, la sonrisa se esfumó, la mano de Ginny cayó inerte a un lado y la cabeza de esta se dejo caer, los ojos de Ginny se cerraron un momento y cuando volvieron a abrirse, ya no había nada en ellos, estaban vacíos.

Ginny- Draco la sacudió débilmente con la voz quebrada.-Oh no... Por favor... ahora no.- Pero Ginny no contestó, ni lo volvería a hacer.

Entonces el corazón volvió de donde fuera que estuviera para poder romperse en el pecho de Draco. Draco gimió débilmente mirando a Ginny.

Acto seguido un grito desgarrador retumbó por todos los terrenos, aunque este no fue el único, Draco abrazó a Ginny alzándola por los hombros mientras sus gritos inundaban toda la zona. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas y apretó más a Ginny, pegando su mejilla a la de ella mientras que gritaba. Pronto los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos. Alzó la cabeza y la miró, su cuerpo inerte descansaba en sus brazos.

Porqué...porqué te fuiste... que voy a hacer- volvió a abrazarla. - No me hagas esto...

Ya est�, le habían quitado el único hilo que le amarraba a la vida, ella lo era todo para él, más aya de la obsesión, la necesitaba para vivir. Su corazón ya no servía, estaba roto, y era imposible de pegar, ya que sólo ella podía.

Miró a las estrellas y le pidió una explicación, estas tan sólo le observaron en silencio, Draco volvió a gritar. Se quedo así un buen rato, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de la que fue su ángel. Intentando calmarse. Luego se levantó y con muchísima suavidad la alzó en brazos, cargándola con él. La llevó hasta dentro del castillo, donde la gente estaba muy alborotada y no dejaban de gritar, algunos alumnos le vieron y abrieron los ojos y la boca al ver como cargaba a la inerte Ginny.

Draco la llevó hasta la biblioteca, el sitio donde todo había empezado, la depositó con delicadeza en una mesa y la miró. Se agachó sobre ella y le dio un beso en su suave mejilla.

Espérame mi amor, me reuniré contigo, sólo espera un poco más.- La miró la cara, sus ojos abiertos tristemente no dejaban enseñar absolutamente nada, deslizo los dedos de su mano derecha sobre estos y los cerró, no soportaba mirar esos ojos que hace nada demostraban tantas cosas juntas... tantas emociones que ya nunca volverían a demostrar. Una lágrima se deslizó por la cara de Draco, y este dejó que recorriera cada trozo de piel, sin molestarse en apartarla, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Esperó paciente y se preparó. Hasta que por fin ocurrió, Harry Potter entró en la biblioteca corriendo, seguramente alertado por alguien que le había dicho que había visto a Draco Malfoy llevar a la menor de los Weasley.

Qué la has hecho.- Draco se volvió a él.

La he matado.- Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Ginny, que ya tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba sobre la mesa. Harry la cogió de la mano y se la apretó.

No... no es cierto- se volvió a Draco.-Por que lo has hecho.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Me apetecía- murmuró Draco. Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo y le apuntó con ella.

Draco estaba preparado. Harry descargó en él un crucio que hizo que Draco se doblará sobre si mismo, gritando del dolor cayó de rodillas, intentando respirar, era como si todo el mundo se le viniese encima, no sentía nada, sólo miles de cuchillos clavándosele por todas partes, pensó en Ginny, y lloró con más fuerza. El hechizo paró y Draco sollozó en el suelo, temblando, miró a Harry con los ojos encharcados y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y una mueca de dolor.

Vas a morir- dijo Harry mirándole con asco, con odio, con venganza en los ojos- Por Ginny.- Draco respiró entrecortadamente.

Por Ginny- repitió con esfuerzo. Harry le miró y Draco bajó la mirada, quería que todo acabase ya.

Harry descargó en el la maldición imperdonable que a saber quien le había enseñado. Fueron tan sólo dos palabras, dos palabras que descargaron en Draco un chorro de luz verde. Draco respiró hondo justo antes de que el hechizo le llegara y miró a Ginny, a su rostro, sonrió, ese era su momento. El hechizo le impactó y Draco cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero manteniendo la débil sonrisa que le había producido el pensar en Ginny Weasley.

Sí, el no había tenido el valor de suicidarse, había dejado que fuera Potter quien hiciera los honores, después de esto seguramente le llevarían a Azkaban, ya que Draco no había echo nada. Pero a pesar de todo, Draco había cumplido, la había seguido hasta el final. Hasta que ya no pudo avanzar más.

QUE DECIR, HISTORIA HECHA MIENTRAS OÍA UN CD CON MIS CANCIONES PREFERIDAS A ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, NO SE SI OS GUSTARÁ, SI OS GUSTA DEJARME UN REVIEW Y PUEDO HACER ALGUNA MÁS DE ESTE TIPO.

1BSOTE

IGNI

"Don't say we'll never find a way, and tell me all my love is in vane"


End file.
